powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Corinth
We are brought up to speed on how Venjix took over the Earth. But there's one last hope, the domed city of Corinth. We see the battle raging outside the city as citizen rush into the dome. We meet Flynn, a bus driver who has managed to make it through the on going battle to get people to Corinth. As the Venjix Army advances, everyone is forced inside the city. Colonel Truman gives the order to close the gates and raise the shields. Just before the gates close, two more people make it inside. We meet Summer & Scott. Colonel Truman asks for an update on Eagle One, Scott's Brother & Truman's other son. Sadly, Eagle One was lost in battle. One year later, we find a wanderer out in the desert, driving around looking for Corinth City. The stranger is ambushed by Grinders, but he manages to defeat them on his own, and then drive away. When the stranger stops to look at his map, he's held up by a new wanderer. This new guy tries to get the car, but fails. After failing to "borrow" the car, Ziggy proves that he knows where Corinth City is and allowed to tag along, just so the stranger can get to Corinth. On the way to Corinth, we find out that the stranger doesn't know who he is, or anything about where he came from. It appears that Ziggy wasn't lying, as they see Corinth City off in the distance. Ziggy tries to get the stranger to wait until dark, but the man charges on through. The Venjix army is soon on to them and now it's a race to the Venjix Barricade. With the army attack our comrades, the stranger starts unleashing his explosive devices to take them out. Meanwhile, in the defense headquarters of Corinth, Colonel Truman is informed that 1 and a half humans are trying to break through the Venjix Barricade. At the Venjix base, the evil Venjix prepares to blast the car to bits with his barricade. Just as things are really about to go downhill, we learn that the stranger does go by the name Dillon. But thanks to Dillon's great skills, they manage to blow up a part of the barricade. With the shields lowered under Dr. K & Truman's command, the two make it into the city. Ziggy & Dillon aren't out of the woods yet, as an Attack Bot and Grinders follow them into the city. But just then, three individuals where matching leather jackets and the colors Blue, Red & Yellow show up. Gee, who could they ever be? RPM, GET IN GEAR! It's the Power Rangers! Our heroes jump into action and take on the Grinders. When the Attack Bot approaches Ziggy & Dillon, the Yellow Ranger jumps to the rescue with her Nitro Blaster. With the Grinders out of the way, the Rangers go after the Attack Bot. Our heroes call forth their weapon and get ready to take on the Attack Bot. As Ziggy cheers our heroes on, Dillon asks, "What's a Power Ranger?".